1. Field of the Invention
A lower limb orthotic brace to control the movement of the lower limb of a patient comprising a contoured otrhotic contact shell and an integral load-bearing frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to design and manufacture a light weight, durable orthotic brace. New materials now provide an opportunity to create new, more useful braces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,041 shows a lower limb orthotic comprising a foot orthotic, a pair of lateral supporting members, a detached or removable anterior support member, a posterior support member, and strips of composite materials to resist plantar flexion, dorsiflexion and various of movements of the foot and ankle. The lateral supporting members further having strips of composite materials having fibers orientation substantially parallel to the length wise axis of the lateral supporting members. The foot orthotic and posterior supporting member further have composite strips extending across the bottom portion of the foot orthotic and rear side of the posterior supporting member respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,007 teaches a method and apparatus for forming a custom fit knee orthosis including forming a flat preassembled knee orthosis of rigid carbon fiber and plastic resin composite material connected in a flat, rigid state by joint mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,386 relates to an orthopedic brace using the shaped composite bars as integral components, and a method of thermoshaping the composite bars for use as filled components in the orthopedic brace are provided. The composite bars contain multiple fiber layers oriented in at least two directions with respect to the bar length to provide high flexural and torsional strength. The novel method of thermoshaping yields improved results over prior thermoshaping methods by providing an uncomplicated shaping capability while maintaining the structural and mechanical properties of the composite bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,501 shows a laminated, plastic orthotic device custom fitted to a wearer's extremity, typically a leg, wherein the orthotic includes a indicia bearing layer viewable on the outer surface of the orthotic. In one preferred embodiment, the device is fabricated from multiple layers of woven, reinforced and non-reinforced fabrics, adhesives, curable plastic resins and an image bearing layer. In other preferred embodiments, the device is fabricated of thermosetting plastic materials and an image bearing layer. The image layer may be comprised of woven fabric or non-woven materials which include drawings, insignias, photographs, textures or combinations thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,690 discloses a supporter for mounting on a limb in position to cover an affected body portion to constrain and limit movement thereof comprising a tubular stretchable elastic material forming a main body and reinforcing member comprising an interlining laminated to a surface member which acts to restrict the elongation of said interlining.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,090 shows a hybrid composite material constructed from woven reinforced fabrics of Kevlar 49 and biaxially reinforced fibers of graphite and E-Glass bonded together with a thermosetting adhesive, for the application of custom orthotics. The material interlocks different fibers at different locations of the orthotic in order to take advantage of the unique properties of each reinforcing fibers. The resulting material creates a hybrid composite that exhibits a balance of properties, in both the longitudinal and transverse directions, unavailable with any single reinforcing fibers. A method of orthotic manufacturing involves a hand lat-up and forming procedure. The constructed composite material is formed and pressed on a prescribed cast, then allowed to cure under pressure. The post-cured material is stripped from the cast, then cut and ground and finally finished to the required orthotic. The produced orthotic combines the desired feature of a thin section with excellent combination of properties relevant to custom orthotics. Such properties include light weight, high strength and modulus, excellent resistance to impact, fatigue, and creep, and outstanding ability to damp vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,955 teaches the thigh and calf bands of a knee orthosis formed of a layer (or layers or curable composite material. The sidebars are integral with the thigh and calf bands in that they are simply extensions of the layers forming the thigh and calf bands. The sidebars are cured prior to fitting the thigh and calf bands about the leg, but the thigh and calf bands are left incured so that they may be formable about the leg and cured in place thereon.